


考驾照

by CRhein



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRhein/pseuds/CRhein
Relationships: KT - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	考驾照

只是很想光一，非常想念光一。  
他搬进光一家有段时间，原本也是偶尔会来过夜的地方，并不特意显出自己对家里陌生。光一去外面工作，家里只有他。会发讯息给他，早就不是十几二十岁的人了，对方还是怕他寂寞。字里行间也不说什么，只是撒娇一样说吃到不好吃的东西。他没有很勤快地回复，有点心思在的。他想念光一，刻意让这份想念累积起来。他享受这种被逐渐压迫的感觉。  
发讯息问东西放在家里的哪个地方，下了工作光一才会回他，他就去翻出来。倒不是他真的不知道，自己去找也绝对会更快。但是光一不会这么说，只是告诉他东西在哪里，放在高的地方了拿的时候要小心。都是情趣。那是光一，他的丈夫他的光一。  
光一要回来了，要回到他身边了。

  
“你今天、怎么了——唔”  
关了门把光一拉进来摁在门上，毫无条理地去扯丈夫的衣服。光一尝试推开他未果，张开嘴被他吻得说不出话，口水都流出来。  
“等等、刚等、等一下。我想上厕所。”  
他没有放手。  
“尿进来。”

光一没说话。嘴唇离开光一的锁骨他抬头去看，他的光一面无表情看着他，手掌下胸口剧烈起伏。被抓住上臂拉开一些，他不满地皱起眉毛，没能紧贴光一让他不舒服。乘兴说的，他想了想，觉得也没什么就不打算撤回。光一听到了，那就听到了。  
拉拉扯扯地去到浴室，后腰抵在台面边沿不是很舒服他也不在意，赤裸着贴上光一，抬起一条腿勾住光一，被光一吻着，手指伸进他后面。进去几厘米的地方被按摩的感觉很微妙，是舒服的那种微妙。即使跟光一做过无数次了也还是不能立刻习惯，皱着眉毛更用力地去吻光一。他想光一，想光一进来，用别的东西进来干他。急躁地去磨蹭光一的大腿催促着。

“你要不要先出来一次？”  
这么问着伸手摸他阴茎，啊啊，他的太过贴心的丈夫。  
“不用，你赶紧进来。想你进来干我，射进来，尿进来。”

于是被抓住手臂掀过去，趴在台面上被光一从后面干进去。光一扶着阴茎抵进一个头部，浅浅地抽动着去刺激前列腺。他哼出声，不满地扭动臀部往后靠，背过一只手抓住光一露在外的大半根往自己屁股里塞。  
全部进去了。  
跟按摩前列腺是不一样的感觉，直接的快感少了。光一进得很深，那种强烈的心理上的被控制、自尊被打碎、最隐秘的地方被侵犯的羞耻感让他脑浆像煮沸一样，整个人都发烫。光一的双手手掌大张拍在他臀部，肆意揉捏着往两侧扒开，一下一下很深地操进去。操他的动作太急切，蜷曲的耻毛潮湿地黏在他后穴，又刺又痒。  
他叫出声，在浴室里浪荡地放荡地叫。被丈夫摁着操，张开腿被操得浑身发软。  
像是要捅进他肚子，下腹都爽得抽搐起来。支起手臂低着头，他不敢抬头看镜子，怕自己看到镜子的样子会直接跪下去。勉力抬起上半身让光一的手伸过来，胡乱地摸他胸口，指甲掐住他的乳头揉搓。他喜欢这样，被光一粗暴地对待，没有顾忌。  
光一没有伸手抚慰他阴茎只是一味挺胯，越来越快。阴茎硬着没法尿，情欲被撩起，矛盾又烦躁地咋舌。要失去分寸一样用力操他。  
被光一的阴茎捅进来，肠壁发烫大腿发抖膝盖发软。光一在操他，他们在做爱。  
被光一侵犯到最里面，自己也触碰不到的地方都交给光一他无所藏。没有什么地方光一不能看不能碰，都是光一的。想跟光一做爱直到世界毁灭，光一永远在他身体里永远属于他。  
乳头被光一掐红了蹭在台面上又冰又痛，是光一做的所以他喜欢。锁骨被啃咬，阴茎被抽打，都是光一对他做的所以他喜欢。

他并拢腿在浪潮里翻涌急喘，一丝清明里努力夹紧后穴让光一尽快射出来。光是听光一低声呻吟他的阴茎就能滴出水。光一掐着他臀瓣的力气不断加大，拍打声让他觉得自己像是动物，马之类的，又像发情的猫狗，流着涎水眼泪翘起屁股迎合着。大概会留下淤青，光一给的所以他喜欢。  
贴着他的小腹细微地抽搐几下，光一没有拔出来直接射在他身体里，一边射一边缓慢抽动着。半软下来的阴茎被光一抽出来对准了他湿哒哒开合着的后穴，粗重的喘息声里滚烫的尿液射了出来。  
光一憋得狠了，尿的力道太大湿淋淋地射了他大半个屁股，还有一些冲进了还很敏感的后穴，激到穴口半含不含的精液发出极度色情的噗噗水声。淅沥沥的顺着他的大腿根往下淌，失禁一样又温又痒，洒落到地面的声音让人面红耳赤。一些尿往前流到他阴茎，合着他射出的精液滴落到地上和他脚背。尿液射在他屁股后穴的刺痛和冲击直接让他在没有抚慰前面的情况下射得一塌糊涂。  
即便是他提出的尿进来的要求，光一退了一步没有直接插在他后穴里面尿，但超乎意料的强烈羞耻感还是让他忍不住哭出声。  
光一搂着他坐到地上，舔掉他脸上的眼泪，拇指拂过他的眼角鬓边，发出低低的没有意义的声音哄幼儿一样哄着他。

他抽噎着跨坐到光一腿上，全是体液的屁股牢牢贴住光一的大腿。光一也不避，顺从地抱住他后背张嘴同他接吻。揉捏他的胸和小腹，他身上但凡有点肉的地方都被丈夫提起来在掌心揉搓玩弄。耐心地放松地吻他，舌头搅拌他的口腔，伸进深处舔压着他的舌根，敏感的地方被舌尖挑逗几乎要反射性地干呕起来，口腔里蓄满了唾液。光一听到他发出几乎要痛苦起来的声音笑了，退后一些放过他，拢起嘴唇吸掉他满溢的唾液，在他身上缓慢蹭动等着再次勃起。

光一掰开他的屁股，指尖在穴口试探地戳弄。他哼哼唧唧地去吻光一，低声抱怨着，“你快进来，快点来操我。”  
全湿的阴茎插进他混着光一精液和尿液的后穴，顺畅地一插到底。他坐在光一腿上颠动起伏，拼命把自己往光一身上黏，让他们皮肤接触面积尽可能的大。  
还是不够，怎么都不够。他们的皮肤身体为什么还没有交融在一起。  
光一在操他，阴茎沾满了体液在他身体里进出，操得他恨不得把五脏六腑都掏出来让光一进去，让他的丈夫填满他。腰心酸软他觉得他抓不住光一，不停地往下滑去又被光一牢牢扣在怀里不能动弹，只能哭哑了嗓子被扒开屁股老老实实挨操。  
他闻到精液的味道尿液的味道还有发烫的空气里的香水味道。都是光一的，他被抱在光一怀里坐在光一腿上被光一的阴茎操弄，他被裹在光一的气息里。他也是光一的。

他先达到了高潮。过分敏感的肠道收缩着抗议越来越激烈的抽插，他哭出声来无法自控地想要逃避，想要挣开光一的手臂。但光一没有放过他，抓紧了他的上臂把他死死摁在腿上，无视他的哭喊加快了速度，最后再次射在他里面。  
他搂着光一的脖子大哭，感觉自己后面空气混着精液涌出来，沾湿了和光一紧贴的皮肤，蠕动的瘙痒感让他浑身发抖。  
太舒服了。

丈夫长长地叹息，手臂穿过他腋下搂抱他，脸埋在他胸口咬了一下他的乳尖。在胸上轻柔地啃咬着，留下不浅不深的牙印。  
“明天还要换衣装的……”他抱怨着，仰头把胸往光一脸上凑。  
“谁敢问。”光一嗤笑，手掌在他后腰上抚摸，向下揉捏着他的屁股，精液被挤出来一些。光一用中指沾了黏腻的液体在他臀缝里涂抹滑动。“喜欢刚。超喜欢刚。”  
“嗯哼……”  
“最喜欢刚。刚是男人太好了。”  
“为什么？”  
“如果是女人的话刚一定已经给我生了好几个小孩，这样刚就会把爱从我身上分给小孩。想想就不爽。”  
“那也是自己的孩子…没个大人样子。”  
光一也笑，黏糊糊地贴在他胸口，抱紧他，“我看到的、碰到的刚就是我的，都是我的，刚自己也不能支配，只有我才行。”  
而他就如同光一的所有物，身上沾满了光一的汗水尿液和精液，赤裸着被光一涂满体液宣誓所有权。他喜欢光一这样对待他，控制他的高潮，在镜子前操他，往他身体里塞跳蛋和振动棒命令他趴跪在地上夹牢了，不许一滴他的精液漏出来沾湿地毯。第一次被操到失禁大哭的时候被很温柔地抱进怀里。光一说你是我的，只要我允许，你做什么都可以。想到这些就浑身发抖，每一根骨头都被密密麻麻的电流冲刷过，让他喉咙发紧眼眶发酸。但光一是不知道的，纯真地纯粹地抱着他，缩进他的怀里身体里。他抱住光一，亲吻他的丈夫发顶。  
“好，都是你的。”

END


End file.
